Life Happens
by Dakota St. James
Summary: What must two people go through to get their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life Happens

Author: Dakota St. James

Summary: What must two people go through to finally get their happily ever after.

Rating: Um...Teen? Older Kids? There's some swear words, some confrontational subjects in later parts...nothing in too much detail though...

Pairing: Jack/Sara, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet-later though

Author's Notes: Okay, so this is a WIP and the muse already took me totally off track as to where I wanted to be when this thought first entered my mind. And my muse adding in things that I didn't even know would happen until the pen was on the paper writing it. Geez, talk about bossy. Anyhow, I have written a lot of parts so far so every day I will try to post at least 2. When I reach to where I run out of chapters and am still writing updates might be few and far between because it is hard to find time to write with a full time job, college full time and 2 kids (both 5). But I shall try my hardest. If my writing sucks let me know because then I will stop writing at 2 a.m. and try writing when I am more awake. I would love feedback since this is my first story. If I'm doing something wrong or you think I could improve let me know and I will surely work on it. Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well… a couple characters that aren't in the show are mine, but main characters aren't. Bummer! Yada yada yada…I'm not making any money…yada yada yada.

On with the story…

PART 1

"I don't see why you have to have these parties every weekend that you're home."

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked at his wife, Sara.

"It forms a stronger bond within the team and gives us a strengthened sense of one another." Jack explained.

"You work in a damn mountain! What can be so dangerous about that?"

Before Jack could respond, Charlie, their ten year old son, came running down the stairs.

"Hey dad I hope you don't mind I invited Bryan from school over. His mom wasn't going to be home tonight and I thought it would be cool for him and Cassie to meet."

"Not a problem, buddy, but who's Bryan?" Jack asked, watching his wife walk away.

"Bryan Cater. New kid at school. I feel bad for him. He's a total geek, but I think he'll make an excellent friend."

"I hope you have a blast then."

"Thanks dad." Charlie replied, running back up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. Jack went to answer it when Charlie came running down the stairs.

"I got it! It's Bryan. I told him to get here early." Charlie yelled.

Since Jack was already at the door, he opened it and his breath caught in his throat. Charlie came running up to the door. "Come on Bryan. I want to show you that new comic book."

Bryan started walking towards Charlie when his mother spoke, "Bryan be good and mind your manners."

"Okay mom."

Jack watched the boys run upstairs.

"Thanks for letting your son invite him over."

"Not a problem." Jack responded. "I'm Jack O'Neill."

"Samantha Carter." she replied. "Oh here's my cell number in case anything happens." she said handing him a piece of paper. "I should be back by 9 at the latest, if that's okay."

"That's fine. We're having a couple other people over including another kid their age. They should have fun."

"Jack, who's at the door?"

"Sara this is Samantha Carter. Samantha Carter this is my wife Sara."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Are you the newbie to Jack's team?" Sara questioned.

Confusion washed over Samantha's face. ""Uh…no. I just came to drop off my son."

Sara just nodded.

"Thanks again." Sam said, to both of them.

"No problem." Jack replied, as Sara walked back into the house.

He watched as Samantha Carter walked away. He seen Dr. Janet Fraiser pull up so decided to wait for her at the door. Surprise rippled through him as excitement filled Janet's face and the two women hugged. They exchanged words, then Samantha got in her car and drove off.

"Hey Jack. How's it going?" Janet questioned him.

"Pretty good. Charlie and his friend are upstairs, Cass."

"Thanks Uncle Jack."

Jack stopped Janet from walking in. "So, you know Samantha?"

"Who? Oh, Sam? Yeah, we go way back. Went to high school together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What is she doing here anyway?"

"Charlie and Bryan met at school. Charlie invited him over." Jack moved aside. "Come on in. The others will be here shortly and you can help me finish getting ready."

"Slave driver." Janet mumbled.

"Needle driver." Jack mumbled back with a smirk.

TBC...

I will take any kind of feedback :D


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Twenty minutes later the rest of SG-1 showed up. Doctor Daniel Jackson quickly paired off with Janet while Teal'c the Jaffa went in search of the children. That left Jack to train the rookie on the team rules. By the end of their talk, Jack decided that he liked Captain Frank Kelly.

Jack finally announced that it was movie time when he realized it was a little after eight.

"What movie, dad."

"Ol' Yeller." Jack replied.

"C'mon Bryan. Have you ever seen this movie?" Charlie asked.

"I don't watch a lot of television." Bryan responded, quietly.

"The Simpson's?" Jack questioned.

"It's a cartoon." Bryan replied, with a little disgust.

"Next time you come over we'll have to get you acquainted with it."

The boys went on sat on the couch as Sara made her usual excuse and went to bed.

"Uh, Jack, who's the boy?" Daniel asked as they made their way to the kitchen, oblivous that there was another child upstairs with Charlie and Cassie.

"Charlie's new friend. Just moved here with his mom. Name is Bryan Carter." A concentrated look crossed Daniel's face. "What's up Daniel?" Jack asked, knowing the look well from the few missions they've been on.

"Oh nothing. We're supposed to be getting a new scientist on Monday. Her name is Samantha Carter. Supposed to be a genius. She's the one that invented the dialing program."

"Wow. Brains must run in the family."

"Don't you read any of the memo's?" Daniel asked. "How are you the 2IC of the base and not know she was coming?"

"She's just another scientist." Jack replied, with a noncommittal shrug.

"Just another…" Daniel froze, too exasperated to continue, "Never mind."

Popcorn in hand, they made their way back to living room where Janet was sitting on the couch with Bryan snuggled against her.

"Looks like a natural. Less than five minutes and she already has the kid snuggling." Daniel said, something unrecognizable in his voice.

"Just ask her out already."

"What?"

"You heard me." Jack responded.

"I can't. Sha're..." Daniel said trailing off.

Jack just nodded his head, realizing that it was too soon to think about moving on for him. Besides there was still that chance that they would get her and Skar'ra back one day. Jack gave Daniel a friendly pat on the back before walking away and getting comfortable on the couch next to his son.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

An hour later, the doorbell rang and Jack got up to answer it. He opened the door and before he could even utter a greeting, Samantha spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Hopefully he was good?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah. The kids fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. I could carry Bryan out to the car if you'd like. He weighs less than Charlie, it looks like."

"Fast metabolism. The kid eats like a horse." she replied.

"Come on in. You grab his stuff and I'll grab him."

"Thanks Jack."

All eyes turned toward them as they entered the living room. Jack glanced at Samantha and seen she was softly smiling at Bryan cuddled up next to Janet.

"Just like the old days." Janet said softly.

"Just like the old days." Sam confirmed. She noticed his fall coat and noticed his sneakers, so grabbed them. "Ready?" she asked Jack.

"Yep." he replied, reaching down to scoop Bryan in his arms. Jack followed her towards her car. Amazed that this could possibly be the new Stargate expert. He did read the memo a couple weeks ago, but forgot about it since it was just another egghead. He didn't think scientists could get this hot. Not even his high school science teacher.

"You can just set him down. He'll get comfortable." she said softly, opening the back door.

He did the task, stood and backed up and looked at her. He couldn't get past how beautiful she was and not at all like the normal egg-heads that are in the mountain. He knew he was married, but love hasn't been there for ages if at all. If anything they were just together for Charlie.

Sam cleared her throat. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Nah. He's a great kid. Didn't even know he was here half the evening."

Sam let out a troubled breath. "He didn't want to move. Hopefully now that he met Charlie and he knows Janet is here…" she trailed off. "Who knows, it may be the perfect place."

There was a compatible silence when they just stared at each other. "Thanks again for letting him come over." Sam said, softly.

"Next time you should stay. Janet is here and she would love to have an ally against us men."

"I'll think about it. I should really get Bryan home. Thanks again."

"No problem."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

As Sam drove home, her mind was preoccupied. A guy hadn't effected her like that since Bryan's father. Not that she had many chances. Most men didn't look twice at someone with a kid. 'Ignore it, Sam. He's married.' Sam thought to herself and she pulled into her driveway, parked the car and got out. She moved to the back seat and woke Bryan up. "Bryan, honey, it's time to go inside." she said softly while stroking his brow.

"Mom?" Bryan sleepily asked, sitting up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be working late again all the time?"

Sam let out a breath. For all he knew, she would be. Not even a full week in Colorado and she already dropped him off for a meeting. "No honey. I'll be home by 5:00. Uncle George is my boss and he's given me good hours. He wants to get together with you."

"Really?" Bryan asked, and Sam watched his face light up.

"Yep."

"When?"

"I'll talk to him on Monday. See if next Friday works."

"Can we invite Aunt Janet and Cassie? Oh and Charlie?"

"We'll see. I'll have to talk to Charlie's parents." A chill ran through Sam. "Let's go inside."

Once inside, a fully awake Bryan restarted the conversation. "Charlie's dad works at the same base you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's got his own team and everything. Isn't that cool?"

"Very. Why don't you go get ready for bed. It's close to 10:00."

Bryan started going up the steps, but stopped and turned around. "Hey mom?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah sweetie?"

Bryan rolled his eyes at the nickname, but went on. "Do I look like my father?"

"Why do you ask?" Sam questioned back softly.

"I don't know…I just." Bryan stopped with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sam looked at her son. She remembered when he was a baby. She would hold him at night and pray that he would look more like her or even her brother Mark, but fate wasn't that nice. At ten years old he was 5'1" and the only Carter in him was his eyes, hair and brains. Seeing Bryan this miserable, she thought it would be right to give him something. "Come sit on the couch." she said, softly. Once they got settled she asked, "What brought this on."

"Charlie. He said I really didn't look like you so I must look like my dad. You know how he looks like his. I really couldn't tell him anything.

Sam took a deep breath. "I know I don't talk about him. I probably never will, but I will tell you this." Sam put her hand against Bryan's cheek. "You are the spitting image of your father."

"Why isn't he here mom? Didn't he want me?"

"You were never the issue. He was…he was messed up in some stuff. He couldn't…wouldn't' have been able to have handled a baby without someone getting hurt."

"He could have tried! He didn't even stick around to find out!"

Sam slowly shook her head. "Honey, he didn't leave us. I left him. For reasons you wouldn't be able to understand right now."

"So he doesn't even know about me?"

"No. When I found out I was pregnant, I had to leave for my safety. For yours." Sam whispered.

Bryan thought about that, wanting to ask more, but let it go. "I look like him though?"

"Right down to you one dimple when you smile."

"One day you'll tell me the reasons, right?"

Sam look at her son. He was smarter than most his age, but wasn't ready for the full truth. Even if he was, Sam wasn't ready to relive that time in her life. "One day."

"Okay." Bryan replied slowly. "Goodnight mom." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then left the room.

How was she going to handle these upcoming years? With Bryan growing into a teenager and young man there would be a time when he wouldn't always be this close to her and something told her to cherish these moments.

TBC...


End file.
